deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lana vs Cia
Description Lana vs Cia! Two halves of the Guardian of Time from Hyrule Warriors duke it out to find out who is dominant! Interlude Boomstick: Magic, Wiz, if only it were real... Wiz: Well, thats why we have Video Games. There are many characters out there that utilize magic in various ways. Boomstick: Like Lana, the White Witch. Wiz: And Cia, the Dark Witch. Boomstick: Wait a minute, what about the Summoning Gate? Wiz: Good point, Boomstick. Since no outside help is allowed, Lana will not be able to summon monsters with the Summoning Gate OR any Deku Sprouts with the Deku Spear. Also, since Dark Links are Cia's creation and not independent beings, we will be allowing her to summon those. Also, since both Cia and Lana both have a claim on the Triforce of Power, neither of them will get it. Boomstick: He's wiz and i'm boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! Lana Wiz: Boomstick, when i say magic, what do you think of? Boomstick: Woman. Every time i meet one, they show me a new trick. Like this one time a girl named Lisa taught me how t- Wiz: Not that kind of magic... Anyway, Lana, the White Witch is known mainly for her Book of Sorcery, a simple weapon that allows her to summon blocks to hit enemies with. Boomstick: For instance, she can conjure up a block to knock enemies into the air, and then crush them between two other blocks. She can also summon a single block that juggles enemies in the air by hitting them with a mini-lightning bolt every second. Wiz: Another example is three blocks that she can send out towards opponents, constantly inflicting damage whilst also knocking them back. Yet another example is where she can summon a perfect cube, and kick it around like a rolling die, juggling enemies along with it, before sending out an electric pulse, ending the attack. Boomstick: Wow, thats a lot of attacks! And we're not even finished! I wish i could learn a few tricks from her... Wiz: *Glares a Boomstick* Boomstick: Oh sorry... She can also summon three flat blocks, and launch it at nearby foes, inflicting damage and exposing their weak points. If she diminishes the weakness point gauge before it disappears, she can encase the target in a block, before shattering it, causing massive damage. She can even leap forward towards her blocks of magic, jump into the air, and cause them to shatter, damaging nearby enemies. Wiz: But her most powerful attack using the Book of Sorcery is her special attack- If she inflicts enough damage to enemies while wielding it, she can summon six blocks, jump between them, and land on the other side before shattering them all, causing enormous damage! Another interesting fact to point out is that the more she juggles enemies in the air while using this weapon, the more damage her attack do. Boomstick: Holy shit, what CANT she do? Wiz: Quite a lot, actually. But we are only a third of the way through her arsenal. Boomstick: What? A THIRD?! ...Can i get some water first? Wiz: Fine, just be quick. Boomstick: Thanks, Wiz! *Leaves the room* Wiz: Lana's second weapon, The Deku Spear is essentially a long wooden pole imbued with magic. She uses it mainly to bash enemies with, but can do more. The Deku Spear can occasionally inflict a status effect that causes slight damage over time, which is very useful. However, this only occurs during certain attack, which i will point out. She can call forth a major updraft, bringing her enemies with her, and hover a bit using a Deku Leaf. While hovering, she can swing forward like Tarzan and kick enemies. But she can also cause opponents in the air to stop for a moment as she sends out a blast of water, causing the effect mentioned earlier. She can also turn the Deku Spear into a slingshot, and launch a Deku Nut at enemies, which explodes upon contact with the ground. Another option is to bring out the Deku Leaf- While on the ground- and send a big blast towards enemies, launching herself into the air, giving her the same options as before when she called forth an updraft. She can also form three puddles nearby, turn them into icicle stalagmites, and then explode them, causing damage, and the effect from earlier. She cant use her special attack with the deku spear, as that would be summoning the Great Deku Tree, which is outside help. In fact, every attack we havent looked at yet with the Deku Spear could be considered outside help. *Looks around* Hey, Boomstick? *Leaves room* *Intermission card, reads "Much later..." Wiz: Seriously Boomstick! During a RECORDING!? Boomstick: Can you blame me? Did you see how pretty she was? Wiz: Well, yeah. But it couldn't wait ten minutes? Boomstick: No. Wiz: ...Well, moving on, Lana's remaining weapon is the Summoning Gate. Boomstick: But since most of her attacks summon other monsters, all she can use with the Summoning Gate is basic attacks. The full string of attacks has her swinging the Summoning Gate forward, sending a small electric pulse from it, separating the gate to pull in more opponents, freezing all whom she's gathered, and then causing a small explosion afterwards, sending enemies out. She can also call forth four summoning gates, and bring out four fire pillars from them, causing quite a bit of damage. Wiz: Thats all the Summoning Gate can do without outside help. She also carries a Hookshot, a Boomerang, some Bombs, and a Bow and some arrows. However, these items have little use aside from the creature for which they were intended for. Boomstick: But her most powerful technique is Focus Spirit- a technique which reduces incoming knockback, and increases speed and attack power. Wiz: However, this power can only last for about thirty seconds, but at the end of which, a small explosion near Lana happens, damaging nearby enemies quite a bit. Boomstick: With an arsenal this diverse, Lana is ready for nearly any battle. Cia Boomstick: Dark magic, Wiz. Dark magic... Wiz: What does that mean? Boomstick: It means im tired of the antagonist always being dark or some shit! Cant the protagonist use dark magic for a change? Wiz: Well... Hey look Boomstick, boobs! Boomstick: Where? WHERE?! Wiz: Cia, the Dark Witch was once one half of the legendary Guardian of Time. However, she became infatuated with Link, former Death Battle contestant. But since Link is bound to Princess Zelda, Cia could do nothing to get the one she loved. Boomstick: Until one day, Ganondorf corrupted her soul, and she went on a malicious murder spree with an army of monsters to kill Zelda and win Link over. Wiz: As the Dark Witch, Cia's attacks grow more powerful the more she targets a single enemy. Boomstick: And her attacks are already so friggin powerful! A mean look at this! Wiz: Cia wields a Scepter of Time, through which she can channel her magic. The Scepter of Time doubles as a whip with a large spiked crystal at the end. She can use this to attack enemies with all on its own, but there are other things she can do. First, she can send out a pulse over a wide circular area three times to damage and juggle all enemies that get hit by the first strike. Boomstick: She can also send out large purple projectile thingies at opponents three at a time, which cumulativly does a LOT of damage. She can also summon a single Dark Link to use Link's standard light attack combo at nearby opponents, but its just some sword slashes. Wiz: She can also make four large cracks in the ground, that cause anyone who steps on them to freeze, before being blasted with a large purple laser from the ground. Another powerful attack is where she summons four Dark Links all around her that all use rising spin attacks, which is very powerful. However, if the Dark Links are damaged just a little while the attack is still charging, they'll disappear, making this a high-risk high-reward attack. Boomstick: She can also gather enemies in a small orb and fire at them with four separate lasers, before the orb explodes! And any enemies hit will have their weak-point gauge exposed. Wiz: If Cia can deplete the weakness-point gauge before it disappears then she can gather enemies in with her whip before firing another purple laser from the ground, causing massive damage. Boomstick: But her special attack is by far THE most powerful attack she has. If she can cause enough damage to enemies, then she can pull it off. She freezes all nearby enemies, then rises up a little, before 9 purple lasers shoot up from the ground, decimating everyone nearby. This shit is crazy! Wiz: No kidding! She also can make it so that she is completely unaffected by knockback for a short time. She also has access to Focus Spirit- and it works exactly the way it does for Lana. Boosted attack and speed, with reduced incoming knockback, and it only lasts 30 seconds. And at the end of it, she also causes an explosion of magic in a nearby circular area. She also carries Bombs, a Hookshot, a Boomerang, and a Bow and some arrows. But once again, much like with Lana, these have little use aside from the opponents they were meant for. Boomstick: But with that much power, its hard to imagine why she even carries them in the first place. Wiz: Its true, with such destructive force, its hard to imagine fighting her for very long. She may just obliterate the competition before they know who hit them. Fight! Lana and Cia walk up to each other, then get into their fighting poses. Fight! Cia attacked by using her Scepter as a whip, but Lana dodged and threw three blocked at Cia, damaging Cia and launching her backwards. Cia landed, but quickly got back up, sending out a pulse in a circular range. Lana is hit, then flies upwards and falls back down. Cia shot three Giant Purple Magic Balls. Lana summoned six blockes, then jumped between them while dodging the energy attacks. At the end, the blockes shattered and Cia was hit. Cia pulled out her Bow & Arrow, and shot three shots. Lana was pierced by two of them. Lana pulled the arrows out, then grabbed her hook shot. The hook shot caught Cia in the shoulder, then pulled Cia closer. As Ciaflew towards Lana, Lana turned Her Deku Spear into a Slingshot, shooting two Deku nuts. They hit Cia and explodedd on contact. Cia stood up, then threw her boomerang at Lana. Lana swerved to the side to dodge, but when she looked back, Cia threw a bomb. Lana was hit by the explosion and flew backwards. Lana got up and pointed her bow, but the boomerang came and hit Lana in the back. Cia ran up and tried to trap Lana in a orb, but Lana jumped to the side. Cia made there be four cracks in the ground, and Lana landed in them. Lana was blasted into the airbyy the giant purple beam. When Lana fell to the ground, Cia froze her and rose up. Nine purple lasers shot through Lana, turning Lana to ashes. KO! Conclusion Wiz: Despite Lana in all her greatness, Cia just oulled out on top. Boomstick: Ya! Cia had some things that Lana had, like the Bow, Boomerang and Bombs. Wiz: To make things worse for Lana, most of Lana's strongest and most of her attacks in general included outside help. Boomstick: Cia's moveset mostly countered Lana's too. Looks like Lana was disintegrated in defeat. Wiz: The winner is, Cia. Trivia * This is SuperSaiyan2Link's 18th battle, after Frieza vs Cooler. * This is SuperSaiyan2Link's Season 2 Finale! * This is the first time Grnmachine1 has collaborated with someone for a Death Battle. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Grnmachine1 Category:Season Finale Category:Magic Duel Category:'Light vs Dark' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015